hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Franklin-Hampton Roads Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Oklahoma EF5.jpg|image caption = The tornado at EF5 intensity in rural Suffolk|date = May 14th, 2019|winds = 220 MPH (Estimated)|injuries = 2,852|fatalities = 173|damage = $3.3 Billion|times = 4:35 PM (EST) - 5:58 PM (EST)|tornado season = 2019 Virginia Tornado Outbreak|touchdown = 4:35 PM (EST) 2.26 Miles south of Little Texas|areas = Southampton County, Franklin, Ilse of Wight County, Suffolk, Chesapeake, Portsmouth, Norfolk, Virginia Beach}}The Franklin-Hampton Roads tornado that occurred on May 14th, 2019 was a catastrophic, record-breaking EF5 tornado that carved through rural and populated areas in southeastern Virginia. The tornado killed 173 people and injured an additional 2,852 people as is struck the cities of Franklin, Suffolk, Chesapeake, Portsmouth, Norfolk and Virginia Beach. The tornado was part of a small but historic tornado outbreak and it was the strongest of the 34 confirmed tornadoes. It overtook the 2011 Joplin EF5 tornado as the seventh deadliest tornado in U.S. history, and as the costliest tornado in U.S. history with $3.3 Billion in damages. The tornado touched down in Southampton County at 4:35 PM (EST) and was on the ground for an hour and 23 minutes over a 78.2 mile path. The tornado was at 1/2 a mile wide at its peak width. Storm Development and Track The thunderstorm that would eventually produce the tornado formed in southwestern Warren County, North Carolina and gradually strengthened to a severe warned supercell thunderstorm. Rotation became noticeable on radar and a tornado warning would be issued for Halifax County. At 4:00 PM (EST), an EF0 tornado touched down in northern Halifax County, causing very minor damage to trees and mobile homes near Roanoke Rapids Lake. The supercell continued into Northampton County and then crossed the Virginia-North Carolina border into Southampton County. At 4:35 PM (EST), the supercell would spawn the another tornado, touching down in wooded areas 2.26 miles south of South Boston. The tornado began moving northeast at 43 mph, where it was spotted by a Southampton County police officer just moments after it touched down. The tornado inflicted moderate tree damage before it caused its first instance of structural damage when one house suffered minor roof damage as the tornado moved close by. The tornado continued to track through rural areas for several miles, causing only tree damage and crop scouring. The tornado missed a farmhouse and another house before striking another house at EF1 intensity, severely stripping the house of its roof, destroying two sheds on the property, and knocking down a small tree fell on top of a car. The tornado again moved through forested areas and farmland north of the town of Branchville before causing more damage at farmstead where 2 barns were leveled. The tornado then caused damage north of Boykins, a few homes suffered moderate damage, cell tower was bent, and a maintenance shed was also destroyed. The tornado continued to cause damage as it struck two more houses and bent two transmission towers. Then it struck parts of a solar farm, severely damaging rows of solar panels. The tornado then intensified to an EF2 when it struck a lumber plant before moving towards the town of Newsoms. The tornado struck a few homes south of the center of town, two of which lost their roofs and several trees were knocked down. 3 people were injured in Newsoms. The tornado continued on its northeasterly track through Southampton County, moving almost parallel to General Thomas Highway. The tornado intensified again to an EF3 as it struck multiple homes. The tornado then briefly intensified to an EF4 before it crossed General Thomas Highway, a home was completely leveled and a freight train that had stopped due to the storm was blown of its rails. Moderate ground scouring also occurred. Another home was badly damaged as the tornado moved through forested areas. The tornado again struck more power lines before hitting a farm, killing multiple farm animals, before crossing the Nottoway River, knocking several trees down into the river. The tornado caused moderate damage to a power plant and completely destroyed an electrical power station down the road. A recycling plant and other buildings along General Thomas Highway as it intensified to an EF4 gradually grew in size. Two peanut plants were destroyed as the tornado moved across Highway 58 into the city of Franklin. Eight other people were injured in Southampton County. The tornado first struck a Tractor Supply and a abandoned Farm Fresh while other surrounding buildings suffered moderate damage from the tornado's other bands. The tornado moved south of the business district of the city and struck the neighborhoods in the southern part of the city. Several houses were completely destroyed and poorly constructed houses were swept off their foundations. The tornado moved south of downtown as it crossed the Blackwater River and struck the International Paper mill, severely damaging machinery and leveling warehouses. 25 people were killed and 82 others were injured when the tornado struck the small city. The tornado then moved through Isle of Wight County, moving over mostly forested areas as it grew to 1/2 a mile wide. Several houses were damaged or destroyed as the tornado moved south and east of the town of Carrsville, moving into rural Suffolk.The tornado would then cause its first instance of EF5 damage as four well-constructed homes along Indian Trail were completely swept off their foundations, cars were thrown hundreds of yards away, and ground scoring 11 inches deep occurred. An additional house was leveled and almost swept away and other surrounding houses were damaged. The tornado continued through rural Sufffolk causing EF4 damage. A short-lived satellite tornado spawned on the south side of the tornado, causing EF0 damage to trees and a house. The tornado then struck more urban parts of the city, causing more devastating damage to several homes and business. The tornado crossed Highway 58 were it would then cause another swath of EF5 damage. Several homes and a church were swept off their foundations north of the suburbs of Willowbrook and Wilroy Acres. The tornado then crossed Highway 58 again where it scoured pieces of pavement off the highway, and a warehouse was leveled. Several cars in a nearby parking lot were thrown up to 3/4 of a mile in different directions. Then the tornado struck more structures at high-end EF4 strength before moving over forested areas. Another brief, EF0 satellite tornado caused tree damage near the main funnel. The tornado shrunk to a 1/4 of a mile wide before moving by the Hampton Roads Executive Airport and caused damage at EF3 strength when it moved into the city limits of Chesapeake and Portsmouth. The suburbs of Willow Lakes, Western Branch South, Sandy Pines, Ahoy Acres, and Ahoy Shores were impacted the most. The tornado moved through a shopping district, causing severe damage. The tornado then crossed Interstate 264, rapidly grew in size and intensified to EF5 strength for a third time, causing catastrophic damage. The tornado grew back to 1/2 a mile wide as it crossed Fredrick Boulevard, several homes and business were swept away and an elementary school was completely destroyed. Scouring of soil and asphalt also occurred in some areas. The tornado moved north of the Norfolk Naval Shipyard, weakening to EF4 strength as it struck apartments and industrial buildings. The naval station's water-tower was completely destroyed and a crane was knocked down into the Elizabeth River. The tornado crossed the river into Norfolk. A U.S. Navy destroyer undergoing repairs was severely damaged as well as several pieces of machinery. Old brick buildings were completely leveled and several cars in a parking lot were thrown over large distances. The tornado struck the suburbs of Berkley and Hardy Field at EF4 strength as the tornado began to decrease in size. The tornado then weakened to EF3 strength as it struck the suburb of Campostella Heights and a recycling plant. The tornado continued to dwindle in size to 1/5 of a mile as it crossed over the Elizabeth River again and went over a bridge before hitting the suburbs of Poplar Hill and Glenrocks. The tornado barley missed the Military Circle Mall and struck the Sentara Leigh Hospital, causing moderate damage. The tornado then crossed into Virginia Beach city limits, causing primarily EF2 damage to homes and businesses for several miles. The tornado moved over the First Landing State Park before striking homes on the oceanfront. At 5:58 PM (EST), the tornado ended its 78.20 mile-long path as it moved into the Atlantic Ocean at North End Beach, becoming a waterspout. The waterspout was seen traveling for eight more miles before dissipating.